


Suppressed

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Form Poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Suppressed

Fight back, stand up  
I do it for me  
Shout out, sing loud  
Let the world see  
Don't  
    you  
       push  
           me  
             down!  
  
Sit down, don't fuss  
Tell me what to do  
Shut up, stop singing  
We are through with you  
They  
   keep  
       pushing  
              me  
                down!


End file.
